Ya es hora
by Calandry
Summary: IC• Drαbble. "Porque él erα un celoso compulsivo, un αnimαl territoriαl y un demonio cruel" - Inu&Kαg
1. InuYasha

Los personajes no son míos como ya abran de suponer.

.

**Ya es hora  
"**El amor celoso enciende su antorcha en el fuego de las furias**"**

**.**

**.**

Porque él era un celoso compulsivo, un animal territorial y un demonio cruel.

Porque ella ignoraba eso con una sonrisa en el rostro. Porque lo sabía, estaba claro, él mostraba naturalidad cuando le miraba, y luego gruñía todos – menos a ella – cuando se volteaba.

Aparentaba no verlo, no enterarse e ignorar las miradas asustadas de los pobres chicos. Porque a ella le _gustaba_ esa parte de él, no importaba que ya no pudiera hacer más amistades con hombres o _machos_ —como había optado él por llamarles ahora—, no importaba que no pudiera caminar sola por ahí sin sentirlo entre las ramas de los árboles.

No, claro que no. Jamás le importaría.

Él era el perro guardián y ella, ella era el hueso. Un hueso que nadie siquiera se atrevía a mirar.

—Señorita —murmuró asustado un muchacho. La pequeña flor en sus manos temblaba casi o tanto más que él —. Se la regalo.

—Gracias.

Sonrió mientras cogía la flor. _Él_ estaba por allí, observarte, atento… gruñendo.

Pero simuló no notarlo y besó la fría mejilla del antiguo dueño de la flor. Un rugido rompió el viento y ella rió —alto y acompasado— a los vientos rotos. La figura roja —celosa— se interpuso entre ellos y en cosa de segundos, el pobre muchacho ya corría choqueado —asustado, horrorizado.

Él volteó a verla, controlándose, estaba enfadado, pero ella era _suya_. Jamás la dañaría.

Todo se había convertido en un juego que ambos jugaban deseosos.

Ella provocaba y él respondía.

—Solo fue una pequeña e inofensiva flor —susurró inocente, poniéndose de puntillas para lograr rozarle los labios.

Pero solo eso, un rose.

La flor fue arrebatada brusca de sus manos, pero no necesitaba saber que había hecho de ella, no importaba. Terminó por acortar la distancia y devoró sus labios como lo había hecho la semana pasada, el día anterior, esa mañana y hace diez minutos.

Pero ella se quejó y se separó. Se miraron a los ojos, confesándose su profundo amor que ahora daría frutos.

—InuYasha —le nombró con todo el amor que podía, y recorrió con sus huesudos y blancos dedos la superficie de su vientre abultado hace más de medio año —. Ya es hora.

Él rugió, pero ésta vez, de goce.

**|Nota autora:**

Arg, llegó, solo eso y no pude evitar escribirlo.

Será difícil de entender, o quizá muy fácil. No lo sé. A mi imaginación le gusta jugar, no la culpen.

Díganme que tal.


	2. Kagome

**P**rincipalmente esto era único, pero sin poder retenerme, terminé escribiendo esto.

* * *

Ella era celosa, podía aceptarlo, pero no decirlo.

Odiaba como lo miraban. Antes no era así… o quizá sí lo era, pero no lo notaba. No como ahora. Odiaba sus manzanas babeadas y sus ojos brillosos. Odiaba sus chillidos y sus preguntas totalmente estúpidas.

¿Cuándo había dejado de ser delicada y buena persona? Pues desde que su hombre —macho, macho alfa, macho tres cuernos o lo que sea — había comenzado a hacerse notar entre las sanguijuelas con pieles más jóvenes y resplandecientes, y ¡Oh, sí! Con estómagos planos.

No como ella, que era una ballena. Una ballena gorda y temperamental.

Esos últimos mese había tomado la actitud de gruñir leve, era algo contagioso, pero él no lo notaba. O eso creía ella.

—Hay, dios, mi espalda me mata —susurraba con aires de desaliño mientras miraba las alondras, el cielo y las partículas de polvo. Y él, como magia, ya estaba junto a ella masajeando sus hombros y su espalda.

Ella sonreía, no le importaba jugar sucio, no le importaba ver como las chicas de pronto se quedaban hablando solas, y sobre todo, no le importaba que él supiera que ella fingía. Porque él lo sabía, pero al igual que ella, no le importaba. Jamás le importaría.

Fue entonces que él le besó la mejilla, y ella enrojeció.

A Kagome le gusta jugar con InuYasha, ponerlo celoso y seducirlo, y más le gustaba alejarlo de _ellas_, las arpías, las jóvenes con delgados cuerpos. Pero él,… él se dejaba engañar con una sonrisa en el rostro, le dejaba ver su enfado en tonos exagerados, y le dejaba observarlo hablar con las curiosas jóvenes de la aldea.

Ella creía poder jugar a su antojo.

Él solo la dejaba ser feliz.

* * *

Arg, ¡Dios! Lo juro, no pude evitar poner el lado malo de Kagome. Sé que tengo una forma de escribir peculiar que puede que algunas no entiendan, pero les juro que si lo leen dos veces, lo entenderán. Yo odio explicarlo lo que escribo ;) Supongo que lo único que aclararé es que Kagome está embarazada aún, lo que significa que viene antes del primero.

Ahora sí, esto termina aquí. Ni uno más. Nos vemos en los comentarios.

—Clanadry.


End file.
